¡Jace, no salgas del armario!
by Lalala Gem
Summary: Jace y Alec tienen una muy fuerte discusion que acaba en un Alec yendose muy furioso a casa de su novio. Jace decide seguirlo para disculparse, pero entre una cosa y otra acaba encerrado en un armario a punto de ver a su parabatai tener relaciones sexuales con Magnus. ¿Jace lograra salir del armario? ¿O sera un espectador pervertido? Descubranlo!
1. Chapter 1

**¡JACE, NO SALGAS DEL ARMARIO!**

Jace estaba indignado.

Mas que indignado.

¡Indignadisimo! ¡Herondalemente indignado!

¡Como se atrevia su ingrato parabatai hacerle eso a el! ¡Que siempre lo apoyo y estuvo a su lado!

¡Donde tu mueras y yo morire y alli sere sepultado sus pelotas! Su propio parabatai queria sepultarlo a el, que no habia hecho nada, incluso era el que deberia estat verdaderamete enojado, tenia muy buenas razones para haber hecho aquello...o no tan buenas...

La cuestion es que aquello no habia sido tan grave, y Alec habia exagerado al gritarle que era un rubio oxigenado inmaduro, y luego irse hechando humo del instituto. Eso fue lo que pensaba Jace mientras subia los escalones del departamento de Magnus, porque si habia un lugar donde iria Alec estando furioso era alli, con ese brillitos andante.

La verdad es que no lo entendia, esta bien que fueran pareja y se quisieran, pero su relacion era bastante rara. Nunca se imagino a Alec en el papel de "novio". Nunca lo imagino cariñoso o poniendose apodos bobos con Magnus.

Llego a la puerta del departamento y suspiro. Tendria que remarla mucho para que su parabatai lo perdonara. Golpeo la puerta con su puño mientras pensaba disculpas que convencieran al oji azul:

"Alec lo lamento, sabes que no fue mi intension, en realidad la culpa fue tuya ¡No mia!..."

"¡Sabes que, parabatai malagradecido, no entiendo porque estas tan furioso, pero si quierer huir de los problemas y encerrarte con un brujo brilloso, alla tu! ¡HAZLO!"

"¡Alec! Si no me perdonas me arrojare al estanque del parque con los patos ¡TE JURO POR EL ANGEL QUE LO HARE!"

Mmmmmm... La ultima parecia muy convincente y persuasiva.

Extrañado de no recibir respuesta, volvio a golpear la puerta.

-¿Alec?- llamo esperando alguna señal de vida- ¿Estas ahi?- tomo el picaporte de la puerta y lo giro.

Curioso. Estaba abierta.

Se adentro al departamento dudoso, nunca habia ido a menos que estuvieran alguno de los dos dueños.

-Magnus, Alec ¿Hay alguien en casa?- cerro la puerta tras de si, giro en el centro de la sala sobre si mismo y tener una vista panoramica.

Sillones coloridos, alfrombra persa, televisor apagado, y un poco desordenado. La unica señal de vida era Presidente Miau que estaba durmiendo sobre el almohadon del sofa sin inmutarse en su presencia. Le acaricio la cabeza al gato durmiente y comenzo a recojer el desorden del departamento. Era un impulso mas fuerte que el.

Recojio las tazas con residuos de cafe, cambio el agua de Presidente, acomodo todas las peliculas regadas en el suelo y por ultimo llevo las camisas al cuarto de Magnus para ponerlas en su armario.

Vaya que era un armario grande, de madera de roble y ocupaba toda la pared, abrio ambas puertas y contemplo toda la ropa llena de brillos. Tipico en Magnus.

Dejo la camisa de lado sobre la cama para guardarla luego y comenzo a tocar las diferentes telas. Algunas eran bastantes ligeras, y habia un saco de cuero bastante sobrio para ser de Magnus. Lo saco de la percha y se lo probo. Fue hacia el espejo y se observo.

-Simpre tan guapo Jace- se guiño un ojo a si mismo. Vio un sombrero violeta lleno de lentejuelas y una boa de plumas verde. ¿Por que no? Nadie lo estaba viendo. Se puso la boa y el sombrero y empezo a posar en el espejo.

-¿Quien se atreve a molestar al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn?- imito la voz que usaba Magnus para espantar a los incredulos- Mirenme, tan ridiculamente brilloso y con kilos de gel- se saco la lengua a su reflejo- Me creo tan genial robando parabatais- escupio con recelo a su reflejo.

Suspiro. Por mas burlas que hiciera, Alec preferia quedarse con Magnus Bane en su estupido departamento. Parabatai ingrato. Lo dejo de lado por un mango brilloso y...

Se oyo un maullido.

-Hola pequeño minino.

Oh Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. MIERDA.

Se comenzo a quitar el disfraz con rapidez mientras oia las voces en la sala.

-¿Dejaste la puerta abierta?- era la voz de Alec.

-Quizas si, no me di cuenta- contesto Magnus.

Jace colgo el saco con agilidad y estaba por salir del cuarto cuando escucho.

-¿Te sientes mejor garbancito?-la voz del brujo tenia un deje de preocupacion.

-Si, eso creo- respondio suspirando- Ese paseo me vino de maravilla- le sonrio- pero aun si es inevitable que Jace me exaspere.

-Jace es asi, es prepotente y odioso. Pero aun asi...

-Aun asi me preocupo por el- Jace sonrio contra la puerta mientras escuchaba- ¡Pero esta vez se paso! ¡ Ya me llego hasta aqui! He soportado todas las jugarretas que ha dicho y hecho, pero yo tambien tengo mis limites, y Jace no conoce los suyos- su voz sonaba exaltada, y el rubio temio que esta vez de hubiera exedido.

-Garbancito debes respirar y calmarte- Magnus trataba de serenar a su novio- dejar que las cosas se enfrien.

-Si, hare eso, me tomare unos dias de paz lejos de su sarcasmo e ironia, porque si vuelvo a escuchar sus comentarios y su cara burlona voy a explotar y el explotara conmigo- Jace trago duro, estaba cagado- Quiera o no- escucho pasos aproximandose.

Por el Angel, Alec iba al cuarto. Y si lo veia alli escuchando su conversacion explotaria ¡Y lo haria explotar a el! Miro desesperado el cuarto buscando un escondite y vio como si fuera el mismo Raziel a su salvacion. Corrio alli como alma que lleva al diablo, y se metio en el armario. Cerro las puertas justo en el mismo instante en que Alec entraba al cuarto seguido de Magnus.

-Necesitas relajarte- escucho decir a Magnus. Alec tomo la camisa sobre la cama sin pensar y se giro para guardarla en el armario, Jace contuvo el aliento y se apretujo contra el final del mueble, el peli negro tomo la perilla de la purta y la abrio solo unos mili centimetros- Y yo se la tecnica perfecta para lograrlo.

A travez de la delgada rendija de luz que entraba en el interior oscuro del ropero, Jace pudo observar a Alec cerrar los ojos y extender su cuello. No entendia porque hacia eso hasta que escucho un suspiro placentero, y vio unas manos enjoyadas apretar los hombros del nefilim.

Magnus comenzo a darle un masaje en sus tensos hombros, presionando y soltando, una y otra vez, sus pulgares comenzaron a hacer circulos sobre la parte de atras de su cuello, provocando que Alec ronroneara de placer.

Ronronear. Ronronear.

Esa era la unica palabra que surcaba la mente de Jace, porque ese sonido no podia relacionarlo con nada mas. Su parabatai estaba ronroneando por las caricias de su novio como un gatito, y el tenia la vista plena de la cara que estaba poniendo. Rogaba a Raziel que Alec dejara sus bonitos ojos cerrados... por su bien.

-Alexander- llamo acercando su rostro a la parte posterior de su cuello- ¿Aun sigues tenso bebe?- su lengua recorrio su piel lentamente.

\- mmmmm...- respondio, y la camisa que sostenia se fue deslizando de entre sus dedos- Magnus...

-No te escucho- murmuro, y mordio juguetonamente su piel, provocando que Alec gimiera mas alto- Respondeme- dijo con la piel aun entre sus dientes, y sus manos mentiendose en su camiseta, acariciendo su bien formado abdomen de cazador de sombras.

\- Creo...creo que... aun estoy algo, tenso- dijo entrecortadamente llevando sus manos a las del brujo y entrelazandolas en sus caricias.

Mientras ellos disfrutaban de su "intimidad" Jace estaba en shock. Veia el rostro sonrojado de su parabatai y escuchaba sus quedos gemidos. Nunca penso que algo asi podria pasarle a el. Pero no estaba mas equivocado.

Alexander entrelanzo sus manos a las del brujo y juntos comenzaron a subir su camiseta. Una sonrisa traviesa adorno el rostro muchacho de ojos azules cuando termino de quitarse la prenda por la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y tomo a Magnus por la cara estampandole un ferviente beso en los labios, el cual fue recibido gustosamente.

Jace no podia ver el beso, pero si podia ver las manos del brujo pasearse libremente por toda la espalda llena de marcas muchas de ellas trazadas por el mismo. Tambien vio cuando apreto las nalgas aun cubiertas por los vaqueros desgastados y la sorpresa se instalo en su rostro. Sorpresa de que Alec dejara a Magnus hacer eso, y sorpresa porque era algo obvio, eran pareja, por supuesto que Alec ya no vestia de santos hace un tiempo, el mismo lo sabia, pero como su parabatai nunca hablaba de sus cosas

intimas, era muy dificil imaginarlo...bueno, en la situacion en la que estaba ahora.

-Aguarda cielo- esas palabras lo sacaron de su ensoñacion- primero quita...Alexander-un gemido broto de su garganta- espera.

-No quiero esperar- y Jace contemplo con sorpresa como Alec, el siempre calmo y serio Alec, desgarraba la camisa violeta brillante con sus manos haciendo que todos los botones saltaran por el piso.

El rostro de Magnus, lejos de mostrar una expresion enojada por la rotura de dicha prenda, tenia expresion de pura lujuria con la boca semi abierta y los ojos vueltos una rendija de gato por la excitacion ante tal salvajismo por parte de su novio.

-Oh Alexander- termino de quitarse la prenda y lo tomo de las piernas haciendo que las enredara en su cintura- Amo cuando eres tan impaciente- el otro simplemente rodeo con sus brazos su cuello y le comenzo a repartir besos en todo su moreno cuello- Pero ahora deberas pagarme esa camisa- dijo jugueton mientras caminaba hacia la cama con en nefilim en brazos.

-Ven y cobrate entonces- respondio extaciado.

Y Magnus lo hizo, para el pesar de Jace, el muy desgraciado brujo lo hizo.

* * *

Jace estaba sin aliento. Todo el oxigeno habia escapado de su cuerpo con esa ultima exalacion, tenia calor, mucho calor, pero no sabia si se debia a que estaba rodeado de los abrigos de piel exoticos de Magnus, o si era debido a la escena que se estaba produciendo delante de sus ojos (literalmente) entre su parabatai y el brujo sobre su cama.

Las caricias, los besos, las risas, todo...era abrumadoramente asfixciante. Frente a el estaba su parabatai, aquel que siempre vio como un soldado frio y calculador, aquel que jamas perdia la compostura sin importar a que demonio se enfrentaran, ni a que situaciones vivieran, desaciendose pedazos a pedazos gracias a las caricias del brujo que con sus ojos hechos rendijas, esos ojos gatunos miraba fijamente el rostro de Alec contorcionado de...¿placer? ¿Podia llamarse asi? ¿Esa simple palabra, de seis letras, bastaba para expresar lo que sentia fisica y emocionalmente su parabatai? El creia firmememte que no, no bastaria jamas, por mas veces que la repitiera en su mente.

Alec se estaba desaciendo, literamente entre los brazos de Magnus. Jace podia verlo. Jace podia sentirlo. El podia sentir ese abrazante fuego envolverlo poco a poco; podia sentir su rostro calido, se habia sonrojado, el , precisamente el. Se sentia avergonzado, pero a la vez no queria apartar la vista de la pequeña rendija que le permitia ver tan erotica escena, no sabia porque era, seria por el morbo de ver al siempre correcto Alexander Lightwood estirarse y morder salvajemente el hombro desnudo de Magnus, mientras sus manos se introducian agilmente en sus pantalones para perderse alli, y causar que Magnus gimiera y se mordiera el labio ante el apreton recibido. Ver como Alec empujaba mas al brujo para que ya no quedara ni un centimetro de distancia entre sus pechos al descubierto, que vaya a saber el donde habian perdido ya las camisetas.

Jace observo como Magnus se separaba subitamente de Alec quedando fuera de su alcance de vista, pero aun podia ver a su parabatai relamientose los labios, mirando al punto donde se supone estaria Magnus; Jace queria verlo, necesitaba ver que era lo que estaba haciendo ese Brujo que provocaba que su parabatai perdiera la cordura con tanta facilidad, asi que con mucha lentitud abrio un poco, solo un poco mas la puerta del armario para contemplar a Magnus arodillado sobre el colchon, acariciando con sus manos el pecho del pelinegro, siguiendo el camino de runas que descanzaban en su vientre, como si quisieta grabarlas todas y cada una de ellas con los dedos, y luego con su lengua.

El brujo besaba cada porcion de piel del nefilim, cada runa reciente, cada vieja que tenia un tono blanquecino, y cada cicatriz, estas ultimas como si quisiera borrarlas con la ternura de sus labios y que nunca hubieran causado dolencias a su nefilim.

Jace creia recordar cada una de sus cicatrices compartidas en batalla como si fueran un album de fotos, de cada momento juntos como hermanos, como guerreros que batallaban juntos; pero ahora mismo no recordaba ni una sola de ellas, ni siquiera estaba seguro de como respirar correctamente sin sentirse agitado y caluroso. Pero de algo estaba seguro, en su mente jamas recordaba escuchar gemir a Alec de esa manera, como si quisiera ocultarlos, pero a la vez quisiera gritarlos porque es la unica manera de expresar con su voz lo que sentia; en su mente solo estaban los vagos recuerdos de escuchar pequeños y suaves murmullos de Alec en el cuarto pegado al suyo, cuando ambos estaban en plena pubertad y surgio ese deseo de explorar su cuerpo, de saber que pasaba si tocabas aqui, o su rozabas alla, esos momentos intimos donde solo estaban sus manos de testigos y la almohada para amortiguar su placer. El siempre lo considero algo normal, natural, y no le importo que el fuera el testigo auditivo de la autosatisfaccion de Alec, sin saber si el otro recordaria que si podia escuchar a su madre cantarles la valada en frances cada noche ante dormir cuando tenian diez años, claramente escucharia sus suaves gemidos.

Sin darse cuenta de que se perdio en sus pensamientos, volvio a mirar frente a el, y con sorpresa vio que lo que Magnus estaba dispuesto a retirar ahora, era el boxer de Alec. Y contemplo como el pelinegro, con sus manos desmejadas a los costados de su cabeza no se perdia ningun movimiento del brujo, contemplandolo fijamente con la cabeza ladeada, y sus cabellos hechos un revoltijo que parecia qur un huracan paso por alli; sus ojos azules brillaban como estrellas refulgentes dirigidas especialmente para Magnus, y como este le devolvia la mirada ambar y verde oscurecida por la exitacion del momento, mientras sus uñas pintadas de un violeta lleno de brillos se clavaban en su pelvis, dejando a su paso unas marcas rojas como las de un gato, hasta llegar al borde de la ropa interior y comenzar a quitarla con lentitud; Alec levanto su cadera un momento para ayudarlo en su labor, mientras el mayor subia sus piernas hasta sus hombros y las dejaba descanzar alli para terminar de sacar por completo el boxer negro y arrojarlo lejos. Y alli estaba Alec expuesto totalmente en su deznudes, sin importar nada mas; y no parecia avergonzado en absoluto si bien su rostro estaba pintado levemente de carmesi, parecia como si quisiera estar alli, en esas condiciones, en esa posicion, en ese lugar y con Magnus para toda la eternidad.

-Te vez tan apetitoso Garbancito- se paso la lengua entre los labios. Alec solo gimio en respuesta.

El brujo no perdio tiempo y comenzo a recorrer su blanquecina pierna con sus labios, repitiendo lo que hizo en su vientre, solo que en descenzo, con una lentitud que era tortuosa hasta para Jace, que su boca ya habia comenzado a quedarse seca en el transcurso del tiempo que llevana alli encerrado... o mas bien escondido.

-Quiero deborarte entero- dijo sin mas.

Y Jace vio los cabellos cubiertos de purpurina perderse entre las piernas de Alec y escuchando un ronco gemido salir de los labios de este, que abrio su boca hacia el cielo mientras sus manos sujetaban con fuerza las almohadas, hasta que vio como sus nudillos se ponian blancos, y mas gemidos escapaban de de entre sus labios, con una serie de palabras que pretendian ser coherentes.

-Ma...Magnus- esa era la unica palabra entendible que logro captar.

Magnus aumento su ritmo al oir su nombre dicho de esa manera, a lo que Alec comenzo a mover sus piernas sobre el colchon, doblandolas y flexionandolas sin saber que hacer con ellas.

-Oh Raziel- cerro con fuerza sus ojos para soportar tanto placer- Si, asi Magnus...asi- gimoteaba.

El rubio contemplo fija y llanamente como el brujo las detenia con ambas manos a los costados de sus muslos mientras se separaba de su miembro, y tuvo que recordarse que el no deberia estar alli, para no exalar el aire que no sabia que estaba conteniendo en todo ese rato, viendo como se contorneaba su parabatai ante tales atenciones.

\- Magnus- llamo el pelinegro, mientras soltaba la tela y guiaba sus manos hacia el cuello de su pareja para acercarlo mas asi- Ven, ven aqui- dijo con su suave voz.

Magnus se dejo arrastrar hasta quedar sobre Alec, ambos sin nada que pudiera separarlos ni siquiera un milimentro de piel contra piel, morena contra palida, ambas tan contrastadas pero tan perfectas juntas que llegaba a ser maravilloso; y usando sus antebrazos de apoyo para no caer por completo sobre el pelinegro, Magnus acerco su boca a la de Alec y lo beso son tanta pasion que un pequeño gemido se escabullo entre medio, pero Jace no estaba seguro de a quien de los dos pertenecia, solo estaba seguro de una sola cosa en ese momento: que Magnus y Alec se amaban. Con locura, sin cordura, sin limites, con ternura y mas alla de todo lo que el penso alguna vez acerca de su relacion. Y ahora se daba cuenta, de sus ojos, siempre pendientes del otro, de sus manos, buscando tener un contacto todo el tiempo, de las miradas disimuladas que se lanzaban cuando creian que nadie los veia, y ahora lo vio con sus labios, llamandose con todos los gritos silenciosos y apasionados del mundo entero, queriendo fundirse en el otro con esa accion, queriendo estar asi para siempre, las veinticuatro horas del dia, y deolviendose en ese momento todos los instantes en que estuvieron separados durante el dia, ya fueran cortos o largos periodos de tiempo de horas o segundos, eso no importaba ahora, solo importaban ellos dos y solo ellos dos.

Jace se pregunto si seria asi como veria a Clary, si seria la misma intensidad con la que la besaba, y descubrio deseando que asi fuera, anhelando poder amarla con el mismo fuego con el que se amaban el brujo y su parabatai, pero estaba seguro que nadie se amaria jamas como lo hacian esos dos, porque Magnus y Alec se amaban con la eternidad. Queriendo detener con el fuego de su pasion el tiempo para que nada jamas los separara de nuevo.

Se sintio el peor parabatai del mundo, nunca pensando el riesgo, y nunca pensando en como se sentiria su parabatai. Una calidez afloro en su pecho, al fin comprendia como era el amor que sentian Magnus y Alec, al fin pudo descubrirlo, y se sintio maravillado con tanta felicidad.

Los ojos dorados de Jace siguieron la mano enjoyada de Magnus, que comenzo a subir lentamente por su abdomen hasta llegar a los pezones de Alec, y con sus dedos comenzo a pellizcarlos causando gemidos que trataban de ser amortiguados mordiendose el labio, con sus uñas meticulosamente cortadas le daba pequeños arañazos que lo que menos causaban era dolor. Magnus miro el otro pezon que no habia sido tocado y con una sonrisa gatuna se acerco a el y su boca comenzo a colmarlo de atenciones. Primero fueron besos suaves, asi como sus dedos acariciaban el derecho, rodeando la aureola y pozando sus labios entreabiertos en la punta; luego saco su lengua para que Alec pudiera verla y la vista fuera aun mas excitante comenzando a moverla sobre la punta rapidamente, y sus dedos cobraron el mismo ritmo pellizcando con rapidez.

El sabia cuales eran loa puntos donde debia tocar para que Alec enloqueciera, donde acariciar para que sus piernas temblaran, donde rozar para que se quedara sin aliento, y uno de esos lugares eran donde se enconteaba su boca en esos instantes; su pezon izquierdo, mucho mas sensible que el derecho, el mas delicioso y el favorito de Magnus; sentir esa tersa piel entre sus dientes era lo que adoraba. Empezo a succionar provocando que sonidos obsenos se sumaran a la orquesta de gemidos insesantes de Alec, sus dientes mordian y tironeaban hacia atras jalando, dejando marcas de sus actos en la blanca piel del pecho del nefilim.

Alec miro hacia abajo con la boca abierta y tratando de acallar sus insesantes sonidos mordiendo con fuerza sus labios con el rostro tan rojo que lo sentia arder por todas partes; sentia un cosquilleo tan placentero al sentir a Magnus amandolo de esa manera, y eso solo era el comienzo de la llama que los abrazaba con fulgor en cada uno de sus encuentros; una llama que nacia desde lo mas profundo de su ser y ardia hasta que solo era un fuego abrazandolos a los dos.

Jace en ese momento tuvo que admitirlo; esa era la imagen mas erotica que jamas vio, su propio parabatai dejandose caer a los deseos carnales en las manos de un brujo sin pensar en nada mas, abandonandose de todo lo que llenaba su cabeza salvo Magnus, sus manos, su piel, su aroma; porque si, hasta el podia sentir el olor que abriagaba a Alec, y no solo por estar atrapado entre sus prendas, si no porque en toda la habitacion reinaba el aroma a Sandalo hasta tal punto que no sabia si era de Magnus o si ya se le habia pegado a Alec.

La boca de Magnus se separo del pezon y la dejo a centimetros de distancia de la del nefilim, quien en un intento de sentirlo de nuevo levanto su cabeza para besarlo, pero el brujo la aparto delicadamente con una sonrisa gatuna extendiendose en su rostro.

-Con calma pequeño nefilim- sonrio.

En cambio lo que acerco a su boca fueron sus dedos, rozando sus labios, dando a entender lo que queria que hiciera el otro. Alec tomo el dedo indice de el metiendolo por completo en su boca, incluido el anillo que lo adornaba sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Sus dientes rasgaban tiernamiente la piel,su lengua lo recorria en toda su extencion, y con su saliva lubrico lo suficiente para que sus labios pudieran apresaran la joya y lograra comenzar a quitarla lentamente ante la mirada de excitacion de Magnus.

Saco el dedo de su boca y utilizo sus dientes para enseñarle el anillo, exponiendolo como un premio, para luego girar la cabeza y dejar que callera al suelo de madera en un rebote; volteo a ver la cara del brujo y acerco su mano a su boca otra vez para hacer lo mismo con el resto de sus dedos, quitar las joyas y lamerlos como un dulce exotico.

Cuando sus dedos estuvieron desnudos y listos, Magnus los bajo por el cuerpo de Alec hasta llegar a su entrada, donde acaricio gentilmente con uno de ellos hasta que el oji azul logro relajarse para luego comenzar a adentrarlo en su interior. Alec cerro los ojos suspirando y se dejo hacer.

Pero mientras el estaba relajado sobre sedosas sabanas de tela arabe, su parabatai sentia que moriria asfixiado dentro del armario. Una cosa era ver besos y caricias y otra muy diferente era ver...Momento... Jace no era experto en eso pero, si la mente no le fallaba eso era una preparacion previa para...¡AH NO! ¡Esa si que no! ¡Iban a sacudir los patos delante de el! Tenia que salir lo mas rapido posible sin que se dieran cuenta, y si bien llevaba diciendose lo mismo hace mas de lo que parecieron horas, esta vez era enserio, pero si salia ahora Alec no solo lo destrozaria con sus propias manos, si no que tambien conociendolo como lo conocia, evitaria mirarlo y dirigirle la palabra por dias, quizas semanas...¡Por el angel! Si hasta dejo de hablarle por un mes despues de que lo encontrara encerrado en su cuarto masturbandose con una mano y hablando con el brujo por telefono en la otra, o mejor dicho gimiendo por telefono. No, ni hablar; su relacion ya estaba lo suficientemente delicada como para embarrarla peor saliendo en medio de su encuentro caliente con el brujo y ademas, dejandolo con el calenton.

Pero debia encontrar una manera de salir, podria llamar a Clary y pedirle que haga un portal para sacarlo de alli dentro, pero luego deberia enfrentar a su novia con extrañas preguntas acerca de porque estaba encerrado en el armario de abrigos de Magnus o si era alguna clase de miron pervertido; no, definitivamente no, desecho la idea al instante.

Mientras Jace seguia ideando y desechando planes de escape, fuera de su encierro la situacionentre la pareja estaba subiendo de temperatura mas y mas.

Ya eran tres dedos los que preparaban el interior de Alec, y con cada uno sentia que una parte de su cordura se perdia, tenia que admitirlo, Magnus realmente hacia magia con sus manos, haciendolo y deshaciendolo cuando queria, aunque nunca lo diria en voz alta. Sintio como ya estaba al borde de la locura, que ya estaba listo, y como Magnus comenzó a retirar sus dedos de su interior.

\- Dime que quieres Alexander- la voz ronca de Magnus lo alejo de sus profundos pensamientos- Dimelo- sus labios estaban rojos a mas no poder.

-A ti- dijo sin dudar Alec- Te quiero a ti,te necesito a ti- acerco su rostro al de el para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos- Siempre- y eso fue todo lo que necesito Magnus para rodearlo con los brazos y fundierse en su interior por completo en el en un solo y firme movimiento.

\- ¡Ah!- gimio corta y sonoramente el pelinegro- Oh Magnus...

Las manos de Alec rodearon toda la espalda de Magnus acariciandola en toda su extencion, arriba y abajo, clavando sus uñas y dejando pequeñas marcas como lunas, mientras el brujo comenzaba su suave veiven.

\- Oh cielo mio- murmuraba el brujo contra su oido queriendo transmitirle todo su amor.

El nefilim solo respondia con gemidos y besos, besos por doquier, en su cuello, clavicula y su hombro; beso la marca de la mordida que le habia hecho hacia un rato largo con pasion, y siguo hasta llegar a su oreja donde paso su lengua en toda su extencion y acabo en su lobulo donde mordio jugetonamente, causando que Magnus gimiera con una sonrisa gatuna en sus labios.

Las embestidas comenzaron a subir el ritmo, pero nunca abandonaban su toque de dulzura, haciendo que tanto Magnus como Alec quisieran mas y mas.

\- Por el angel...- marcullo el nefilim levantando la cadera del colchon para sentir al brujo mas profundamente.

\- Si Alexander, si, dimelo- contesto comenzando a perder la cordura, con su mano levanto su pierna llevandola a la altura de la cintura donde la mantuvo alli firmemente.

El calor de su propio cuerpo ya no dejaba respirar a Jace, ya no lo soportaba mas, queria salir de alli, pero a la vez no queria interrumpirlos.

\- Magnus..yo..ahh- no podia articular una palabra sin gemir de por medio- ya casi...no puedo, Magnus- suplico con los ojos llorosos de placer.

Magnus apreto mas su agarre al pelinegro y aumentando sus embestidas continuo su vaiven hasta que toco un punto donde Alec comenzo a gritar su nombre.

Jace sabia que no debia mirar mirar, al menos no eso, les debia su momento de intimidad, pero era como tratar de no ver algo que sabes es prohibido pero todo tu ser dice que debes mirarlo, Jace aparto solo un segundo la mirada y cerro los ojos, solo que por mas que cubriera sus oidos los sonidos de los cuerpos sudorosos y los besos aun podian escucharse y tentarlo a ver.

-¡Magnus!- grito Alec al momento se sentir como todo su ser se extaciaba con el tan deseado orgasmo, abrazando con fuerza al brujo contra si. Sintiendo como el cielo y las mismas estrellas lo inundaban y brillaban a su alrededor y en su interior arrastrandolo en una marea.

El sentir como el interior de Alec lo apretaba a su alrededor y escucharlo gritar su nombre fue todo lo que Magnus necesito para dejarse venir en una holada de placer que lo hizo cerrar los ojos, y gemir tan alto que traspaso la madera y las manos de Jace, quien no resistio mas y volvio a mirar por la pequeña abertura.

Y alli solo estaba la calma, con las agitadas respiraciones que luchaban por controlarse, despues de una tormenta de pasion desenfrenada; solo estaban los cuerpos entrelazados de dos personas que se amaban, que no sabia donde comenzaba uno y donde comenzaba el otro, solo eran ellos, solo uno, solo Magnus y Alec.

Msgnus levanto levemente el rostro para pegarlo al del pelinegro quien aun batallaba para controlar la respiracion, se miraron fijamente, perdiendose en los ojos del otro y sonrieron. Alec lanzo una risita satisfecha y cansada.

\- Te amo tanto Alexander- susurro sobre sus labios.

\- Y yo a ti mas que a nada Magnus- contesto antes de besarlo lentamente, esta vez con calma y dulzura.

Quedando alli uno sobre otro, y abrazados y satisfechos.

Mientras que Jace se recostaba contra la madera del armario y cerraba los ojos para calmar el latido de su corazon.

Raziel, eso fue mas intenso que cazar demonios.

¡Quien diria que Alec tuviera mas resistencia que el mismo! No podia creerlo.

Fue demasiado, demasiado erotico para su mente.

Cerro los ojos. Solo queria descanzar un segundo.

* * *

 **Vaya vaya, se me subieron los colores al escribir esto XD espero que les halla gustado mi pequeño Debut**

 **Esta historia tiene una segunda parte muy cortita que subire prontamente.** **Gracias por leer!** **Comenten que les parecio!** **Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡JACE, NO SALGAS DEL ARMARIO!**

 **Parte 2**

 **Final**

Las horas fueron pasando y pasando, mientras que Alec y Magnus gozaban el descanso post-orgasmico, Jace por otra parte tambien descansaba, pero otro tipo de descanso.

Alexander decidio levantarse para darse una ducha refrescante, y Magnus por otro lado solo se recosto en sus almohadas de pluma solo a gozar la vista de dos bien proporcionadas nalgas moviendose hacia el baño fuera del cuarto.

Espero unos cuantos minutos.

-Ya puedes salir- dijo en voz alta al escuchar como el grifo de la ducha se abria.

Al no obtener respuesta, hizo un gesto con sus dedos en direccion al armario y ambas puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando a un atonito y somnoliento Herondale mirandolo con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

\- Espero que hallamos dado un exelente espectaculo querido Jace.- dijo con una sonrisa socorrona en el rostro

Jace en un estado de shock mezlado con la pena y el sueño aun persistente solo atino a gritar.

\- ¿¡Tu sabias que estaba aqui todo este tiempo?!- elevo la voz con el rostro rojo de la verguenza.

\- Sshh... no querras que mi garbancito te escuche- chito divertido,Jace se tapo la boca con la mano como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia- Claro que sabia que estabas aqui, nada se escapa de la vista del Gran Brujo de Broklyn.

Jace estaba atonito, ¡Ese maldito brujo seguro tuvo planeado esa pelicula pornografica desde ante mano!

-¿Desde cuando lo supiste?- susurro mirando alternativamente al brujo y la puerta del cuarto que daba estrategicamente viste a la del baño para asegurarse de que su parabatai no saliera de alli en cualquier momento.

\- En realidad...-se estiro cual gato sobre las almohadas- lo supe poco despues de que Alexander quitara tan sensualmente mis anillos-suspiro cerrando los ojos- Estuvo muy jugueton hoy, mas que de costumbre- ronroneo burlesco al ver a Jace horrorizado.

\- Si sabias que estaba alli ¿Por que no me ayudaste a escapar?- seguia confuso.

\- Es simple pequeño nefilim entrometido- Jace iba a reclamar pero se vio interrumpido- Si te sacaba en pleno apogeo de pasion, mi bebecito no solo te arrancaria las entrañas, si no que tambien se las agarraria conmigo- su rostro se torno serio-Alexander a tenido unos dias muy duros, no solo con los demonios, si no tambien con las reuinens de la clave, esta exhausto y gruñon y yo he tenido mucho trabajo ultimamamente, hemos tenido que acomodar nuestros horarios y apenas hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros desde hace semanas. Luego llego furioso contigo- lo miro acusador-. Eso empeoro su nivel de estres, yo solo queria que desconectara un poco, y no me importaba que su entrometido parabatai eligiera justo hoy para colarse sin avisar a mi armario- lo miro señudo y jace

aparto la vista avergonzado, pero luego cambio su expresion a una mucho mas burlona- Ademas, hace muchas decadas que no tenia un espectador vouyerista- llevo sus pintadas uñas a sus labios para ahogar una risa ante la mirada horrorizada del rubio- Aunque, deberia arrancarte los ojos por ver mas de lo que deberias de Alexander, rubio teñido y degenerado.

\- Yo no...solo...es que- su lengua se trababa y habia comenzado a tener calor de nuevo- No se lo diras ¿Cierto?

\- Lo haria si quisiera ver todos mis preciados trajes de cachemira siendo un blanco para sus flechas- lo dijo seriamente- Aunque gracias a tu sudor tendre que lavarlos-miro los sacos con lastima- sin mencionar que no se si hay otros fluidos corporales tuyos alli- el rostro de Jace se volvio un torbellino de emociones, verguenza, irritacion y pena, ¡COMO SE ATREVIA A DECIR QUE ERA UN PERVERTIDO COMO EL!

\- Yo nunca...- una risita lo interrumpio, muy ironizado por toda la situacion bizarra que estaba viviendo.

\- Sal de una vez del armario Jace- la risa continuo ante el doble sentido de las palabras, a lo que el rubio no contesto y tan solo salio precipitadamente del mueble cerrando ambas puertas, y levantando la frente con el poco orgullo que le quedaba salio sigilosa, pero rapidamente del cuarto y de la casa de ese brujo depravado y de su parabatai.

Mientras Magnus se levantaba como dios lo trajo al mundo riendose de la desgracia del rubio, dirigiendose a compartir un delicioso baño con el bello nefilim de ojos azules que no estaba enterado de la situacion y los traumas que causo (cosa que esperaba jamas se enterara), un joven nefilim rubio estaba corriendo por las calles de Brooklyn despotricando toda clase de barbaridades tratando de quitar de su mente todo lo visto en esas largas, largas horas de pasion ajena.

Pensando maneras de convencer a Clary de hacer una runa borra memorias suspiro, quisiera o no, Alec le dio varias lecciones ese dia, y quisiera o no, debia admitir en su interior, pese a su orgullo... ¡Que era un mejor amante que el!

¡PERO SILENCIO, NO VAYAN A DECIRSELO A ALEC JAMAS!

Fin

 **WOW**

 **Alfin logre darle un cierre a esto, jejeje.**

 **LES DOY MIL MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS BELLOS COMENTARIOS.**

 **E** **s la primera vez que siento esta emocion de tener muchos comentarios en un fic, lloro de alegria.**

T **emia que este tema de el lemon y el miron Herondale fuera un poco chocante, pero me alegra saber que lo disfrutaron, e incluso me pidieron mas!**

 **El motivo de la discusion sera un misterio para siempre, digamos que solo Jace y Alec lo sabran XD.**

 **Espero que este pequeño cierre les halla gustado, y espero realmente que volvamos a leernos en otra ocasion.**

 **GRACIAS!!**


End file.
